The New Girl
by The bellarkien
Summary: Caroline has just moved into town and is starting at a school where the Mikaelsons rule, until they take notice of her I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, JULIE PLEC AND THE ORIGINALS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S STORY.
1. The Bus

Caroline's POV  
I don't see why we needed to move, Florida is where I grew up, it's where my boyfriend, Tyler is and it's where my best friend Enzo is. I hate Mystic Falls, gosh the name even sounds bad.

-Caroline, come down for breakfast, she heard her mom shout up  
-I'll be there in a sec, Caroline shouted down still angry at her mother for making them move.

I picked an outfit, I didn't want anyone to notice me, I didn't to be here, she chose something very simple, she wore a black shirt with a pair of navy with some brown lace up boots. She let her full head of blonde curls down and finished up her make up.

I quickly checked the time, 8:40. Dammit she was already running late, she ran down stairs and rushed out the door without saying a word to her mother. She walked down the street and found her bus stop, Great, time to start school.

Klaus's POV

Senior Year couldn't have come soon enough, Klaus thought, I'm practically a legend at that school, I don't see why I don't have a statue there already. Now that Elijah had graduated I can live up to my full potential, only Kol, Rebekah and Henrik were the only things standing in his way of school domination. It won't be to bad with them around, they've already become the most popular kids in their grades.

Klaus got up and checked his phone, of course he had tons of text messages, he was just about to check them when he heard shouting coming from downstairs. Why must they always fight. Klaus thought. He lazily got out of bed to go and see what they were fighting about this time. Rebekah had locked herself in the bathroom and Kol was banging on the door to let him in.

-You can't stay in there all day, I need to look good too, Kol shouted loudly  
-Look good? For who Kol, the girls your try to hit on?  
-Burn yourself with a curling iron Rebekah! Kol Responded

-Why must you always fight with our siblings Kol? You are always in the middle of fights with Henrik and Rebekah? Klaus asked  
-She's been in there Nik for two hours, I'm growing impatient.  
-Rebekah come out and share the mirror with your self absorbed brother, Klaus demanded.

One crisis averted, Klaus thought to himself. I walked into the kitchen to see Henrik, he was sitting eating a muffin with his phone in hand, probably texting his girlfriend April. Klaus liked Henrik the most, out of all of his other siblings Henrik had managed to get a girlfriend and he the most popular boy in freshman year.

Klaus thought back to his girlfriend, Tatia who left Klaus for Elijah. I hated Elijah so much for stealing her but he grew to forget her, she was trash anyways he thought. Kol and Rebekah both came down at the same time, they were both in the same grade even though Kol was younger, you see Kol was very smart, he tested his way out of being a freshman and was now a junior.

The Mikaelsons grabbed their books and headed for the bus stop, they would drive but after Kol's mishap with one of their cars, their parents banned them from driving to school the whole semester. Typical Kol.

Kol got onto the bus first, he sat next to his buddies causing the most noise on the bus, then entered Henrik who sat next to April , they were both excited to be starting school again, god knows why. Rebekah entered, as per usual making all the guy stare at her, the entered Klaus which made all of their heads turn away from her. He received many fist bumps on his way to the back of the bus, his friends surrounded him and asked him about his summer.

Klaus thought this was going to be the best school year ever, then she entered the bus.

She had jeans with a simple black top, her hair was tucked behind one year and she looked different, Klaus had never seen this girl before. She didn't make eye contact with anyone even though Klaus knew she felt everyone staring at her. She had her headphones in both hears, clearly indicating she didn't want to talk to anyone. She sat on the bench across from Kol and everyone returned to their previous conversations.

Kol tapped her shoulder, he was curious to find out about this new girl. Caroline took out her headphones and stared him directly in the eyes, she wasn't intimidated by him.

-Kol Mikaelson, I don't think we've met before, he said as he extended his hand.  
-Well Kol, shaking his hand, We've never met and I don't intend on talking to you much longer so let's just leave it at that, Caroline snapped.

All of Kol's friends laughed at him, Kol's charm never got him rejected, especially someone like Caroline. Rebekah and Klaus had caught a glimpse of this interaction, they were both smirking. Klaus thought this one was brave, she clearly didn't know Kol.

Caroline was fed up with everyone already, couldn't they see she was listening to music and didn't want to be disturbed? She continued to ignore Kol's glare the whole bus ride, she heard his whisper a couple of times to his friend about her "She's a feisty one" and "Don't worry she can't resist me". He was so pretentious.

The bus arrived at the school, Mystic Falls High School, as Caroline was leaving she was grabbed by Kol, he handed her a piece of paper, it had his phone number on it, What was he doing,he is such a pig, Caroline thought. She stopped walking, holding up the aisle to get out. Everyone looked up to see what the commotion was about. Klaus had headed to where Caroline had stopped, he watched her. Caroline looked Kol in the eye and punched him straight in the face. She looked down at him and said "If you ever try something like this again I will kick you where you will feel it" Caroline threatened as she threw his number at him.

With that she walked of the bus leaving Kol on the bus floor and Klaus smiling as she left.


	2. A Typical Day at Mystic Falls High Schoo

Caroline was getting strange glances as she walked to her locked, "Have they never seen a new girl before, grow up already. 127, her locker number. She inserted a mirror and her books in her locker, she slammed her locker closed about to put her headphones in when she was approached by Henrik.

-Hi, My name's Henrik Mikaelson.  
-Great, another Mikaelson, please just leave me alone,she said with annoyance.  
-Um I'm sorry but I'm nothing like Kol, I just wanted to say you're brave to standing up to Kol like that, and with that he walked away.  
-It was nice to meet you Henrik Mikaelson, she shouted out, maybe moving will not be that bad, she already has the whole school talking about how she punched out one of the most baddest boy at school. She was pretty proud.

Caroline looked down at her schedule, she had history first, A203. She walked in 5 minutes after the bell had rang. Once she entered everyone stared at her, she walked over to the teacher's desk.

-Hi,my name's Caroline Forbes I'm going to be joining your class.  
-Yes,hello i got your transcripts, my name is , please take and seat.

Caroline looked around for an empty seat. She sat Kol sitting at the back of the class with a black eye, the blonde girl from the bus sitting at the front and a free seat in between two girls. They introduced themselves as Bonnie and Elena. wanted me to introduce myself to the class. "Great thanks for making me feel awkward" Caroline mumbled to herself.

-Hi, umm my name's Caroline and I just moved here from Florida, Caroline quickly sat down, she was blushing from embarrassment.  
Caroline heard Kol groan from boredom from the back of the class and apparently so did .

-Anything to add ? Directed  
-Nope, I've got nothing to say, said Kol with a hint of sarcasm.  
-That's a first, Bonnie snapped.

Okay class back on topic, this year we will learn about the french revolution and doing a final term project on global issues and partners wil be chosen by. The whole class groaned. 45 minutes later, Caroline was finally out of that boring class. She had study hall next so she decided to skip and go and call Enzo.

The only quiet place she found where she could be alone second period was the cafeteria conveniently. She phoned him up, where ever Enzo was he would always pick up when she called him. Which sometimes caused problems when he was with his girlfriend,Maggie. Once she saw me with Tyler she wasn't jealous anymore.

-Hey Care, how's Mystic Falls?  
-Enzo you have to get me out of here, it's worse than I imagined.  
-C'mon it can't be that bad, have you made any friends yet?  
-If you count clocking a guy in the face then yes, yes I have.  
-Care, you actually have to try, do it for me please?  
-Fine, only for you, and well maybe Tyler and please tell him that I'll call him when I get home or probably after detention since I'm technically skipping right now.  
-The lengths you go to call me Care, I'm flattered.  
-Haha very funny, I'm gonna go and suffer conseuqences  
-Ok and Care please do make an effort.

Caroline always put a smile on her face after talking to Enzo, he was one of the only people who could insult her and make her laugh at the same time. Then Caroline heard someone's British accent, she first thought it was Kol's or Henrik's but it was much deeper than theirs.  
-So, whose this Tyler and Enzo? Do I know them? Said the voice  
-Were you listening in on my calls? It's called personal space and Privacy.  
He chuckled and responded " In my school, your business is my business,love.  
-Your school, who do you think you are?  
-Niklaus darling, but you can call me Klaus.  
-Well "Klaus" I don't care now if you will excuse me I will be going,

Klaus stepped in her way, refusing to let her pass, "Move" and she pushed him out of the way but he didn't budge. He leaned down to her ear, their faces with almost touching, "Oh sweetheart, you may have taken my brother's pride by punching him the face but it will take so much more to hurt me then a simple push. He laughed and moved out of her way.

Caroline stomped out of the cafeteria and gave Klaus the middle finger. He chuckled and watched her leave, this was probably the most vibrant junior he's seen since Kol, and he was going to make her life so much more interesting in Mystic Falls.

Lunchtime rolled around, Caroline didn't want to eat with all those losers in the cafeteria so she decided to go to the Mystic Grill. She batted her eyes and was able to get a shot of tequilla, just as she was about to take the shot, someone took the cup from her. She looked up and saw a blond figure drinking her drink. "Mind if I join you?" said the girl. Caroline already liked this girl, "Only if you tell me your name?"

-Rebekah Mikaelson  
-How many Mikaelsons will meet today? Rebekah laughed as she sat down next to Caroline at a table. They both ordered, Caroline was starving. Rebekah was probably one of the most decent people she's met in Mystic Falls so far. They laughed and ate, Caroline had such a good time, Rebekah even complimented her about punching Kol, she was wanting to do that since she was 9.

Rebekah invited Caroline to her house after school, Caroline didn't hesitate. Just as the two of them were leaving the Grill, Caroline took out her phone and texted Enzo: I've made a friend! Almost instantly he texted back "Great Job Care, now try not to punch them in the face" Caroline laughed so hard until she saw Kol walk into the Grill. "Great, always ruining my day" Caroline thought. What made it even better is that he was with his friends, As he walked by her he whispered into her ear" You look like a tasty little thing", Caroline felt shivers run thought her spine and quickly sped out of the Grill accompanied by Rebekah.

The rest of Caroline's day was pretty boring, she had English, French and Calculus. She knew the real excitement would start when the last bell would ring, she knew Rebekah would have something devilishly fun planned.

Caroline and Rebekah hopped on the bus, Caroline sat where Kol sat that very morning, "Why are sitting there, that's Kol's spot and none one ever sits there" Rebekah hissed. "So what? What is gonna do, c'mon live a little on the edge sit with me" Rebekah laughed and eventually sat down. Klaus entered the bus and fixed his eyes on his baby sister and Caroline, once again he was impressed by her courageous moves, sitting in Kol's seat was pretty damn brave. Then Kol entered the bus, when he saw Caroline he was fuming.

-How dare you? Is that your goal embarrass me then steal my stuff?"  
-First off Kol, you embarrassed yourself by being a pig and it's called a free country, I can sit wherever I want and besides I don't see a ring on this seat.

Kol madly chuckled at her reference and sat right behind them, he had to give Caroline respect for that kind of stunt, he enjoyed and hated how much Caroline challenged him.

Klaus watched Caroline for the whole bus ride, he was espicailly curious when she didn't get off at her stop, and became intrigued when she got off at their stop instead.

Bonnie and Elena where waiting for Rebekah and Caroline and the Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline was amazed by the property, she said hello to the girls and the seven of them walked inside. The girls ran up to Rebekah's room while the boys put their books away. Rebekah came down shouting with glee, she grabbed the boys and brought them up into the living room. The girls were already waiting.

Rebekah said "We're gonna play a very fun game"

Klaus smirked at Caroline and mouthed to her "Let the games begin" She laughed and said "Bring it on"


	3. Let the Games Begin

Hello Darlings, here is chapter three, were gonna see some interesting things play out, review and comment below, Happy Reading ;) P.S I hope you all like Truth or Dare

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Klaus smirked at Caroline and mouthed to her "Let the games begin" She laughed and said "Bring it on"

Kol loved Rebekah's games, especially when she had her friends over, he would torture them with his charm and beat them, he was more excited than usual. This was the first time he would ever play with Caroline, she resisted him, not for long, Kol thought.

Caroline was interested in what game Rebekah was going to choose, she felt very homely around her, especially meeting her for the first time. She noticed both Kol and Klaus looking at her from time to time, she had a boyfriend and Klaus knew that, they were disgusting.

-"We'll start off with (drum-roll please) TRUTH OR DARE!  
Kol chuckled to himself, thanking Rebekah for choosing one of his most favorite games. Klaus left the room and came back with a stack of red plastic cups, some cheap alcohol (a lot of it) and some snacky foods. He placed them on the table making sure he leaned over Caroline as he did. "Pardon,Love" was all he said. Caroline could smell his cologne, it wasn't cheap but then again what was in this house, it was a MANSION for god's sake.

Rebekah stated the rules, backsies 2. If you do back out you have to chug a bottle of tequila. 3. Have fun, she said the last one with a devilish grin. Bonnie went first, "Elena,truth or dare"  
-"Dare" laughed Elena taking a sip of her mixed concoction.  
-"I dare you to kiss Henrik" bonnie giggled  
Elena got up,stumbled a bit and walked over to Henrik, she planted one smack on his lips. Henrik was a bit hesitant because he had a Elena remembered she took her lips off his. It was Elena's turn, "Klaus,truth or dare?"  
-"Truth" he said smiling showing his dimples, damn they were nice dimples,Caroline thought.  
-"Who do you have a crush on?" Elena asked  
Klaus was hesitant of first, he glanced at Caroline, revealing her golden locks. He knew if he said her name it would make things very uncomfortable for her, considering she was new.  
-"Why you of course" he directed to Elena, everyone knew that was a fake answer but know one really cared, Elena blushed a bit. It was Klaus's turn. He wanted Caroline to wantto hate him, she was so cute when she was angry, and he knew just the way to do it.

-"Kol!, Truth or Dare?" Klaus exclaimed  
-"Dare" Kol responded with a devilish grin  
-"I dare you to kiss Caroline", Kol looked surprised then happy, Caroline almost spit her drink out into her cup, "There was no way that idiot was going to kiss her" Rebekah reminded Caroline of the rules, "No Backsies"  
Kol stood up, fixing his shirt, he walked up to Caroline and knelt down to her. He cupped her face in his hands, he had soft hands. He gently pushed his lips onto hers. Caroline felt the sensations, he quickly removed his lips and grinned, "Was that so bad sweetheart?" "Get off me you fool" Caroline snapped, even though she secretly loved he way he kissed, it was so different from Tyler.  
As Kol was returning to his seat on the floor, he whispered in Klaus's ear, "She lovely and delicious Nik, Dibs" Klaus felt a burning sensation in his face, why was he getting jealous? He just met Caroline.  
The game lasted for another hour, mostly Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie were drunk, as per usual they couldn't hold their liquor. Kol was impressed by Caroline, she didn't even look the slightest bit drunk.

10:30 pm Caroline checked her phone, "I've got to get home" she said hugging the girls and waving the guys. The girls couldn't drive home so Kol and Klaus brought them home.

Caroline has lied to them, she didn't need to be home, even if she did she didn't care what her mother wanted. She headed over to the Mystic Grill and a real drink. Bourbon, that's what her and Enzo would always drink at the end of a long school day, sometimes Tyler would join them but it was tradition. She sat on the bar stool, they thought about her day and checked her phone a few times. Distracted by Tyler's text she didn't see Kol and Klaus come in. They sat right next to Caroline and startled her.  
-"So much for going home" Kol chuckled  
Caroline rolled her eyes  
"Bourbon,love? You don't think that's a little strong for you?" Klaus asked  
-"You know what, you can leave me alone," With that Caroline left the bar and ran out to her car. Caroline raced home not thinking of either of them. They would eventually leave her alone. Caroline got ready for bed and fell asleep after a well deserved talk with Tyler.


	4. Morning Margaritas

Hey Darlings, glad to see some Favorited this and followed me, great and thanks for the support. I've been updating daily but exams are coming around so I might not be able to update as much but thanks and Happy Readings ;)

************************************************************************************************************************************

It was finally Saturday, 8 days since Caroline moved to Mystic Falls, she had already found a group of friends and some guys liked her. She was finally adjusting to this change, not that she liked it or anything but it was getting better and Caroline figured that she may make the best of things while she's here.

Caroline planned to eat out at the Grill but the girls, as she walked downstairs, her mother called her into the kitchen, when she walked in she was screaming with joy, Enzo and Tyler were sitting in her kitchen. She ran up and hugged them until they told her to let go. Caroline felt like dying of happiness. She even planted a big kiss on Tyler right in front of her mom. Caroline insisted that they come meet her friends. Caroline was about to walk out the door when Enzo pointed out that she was still wearing her pj's.

Caroline laughed and went to change. Sh wanted to dress nice but simple, she dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue silk shirt and the necklace Tyler gave her for their anniversary. She walked downstairs once again and laced up her brown boots. They took Caroline's car down and met her friends at the Grill. Rebekah ran up and gave Caroline a giant hug, then she noticed the boys next to her.

-"Who are they?" Rebekah asked  
-"This is my boyfriend, Tyler and my best friend Enzo" Caroline said proudly  
-"Here I thought I was your best friend" Rebekah Laughed.

As everyone walked inside the Grill, Rebekah stopped Caroline and said "This should be an interesting breakfast, I might have invited Klaus and Kol to join us and Tyler's here..."  
-"That's no problem, Tyler's my boyfriend and they're not" Caroline responded.

Elena,Bonnie,Klaus,Kol,Enzo,Tyler,Rebekah and Caroline all sat in a booth, Enzo kept asking everyone questions, he wanted to know their back stories and skeletons in the closet. Caroline was feeling a it overwhelmed, Kol had been staring directly at her the entire breakfast, eventually Tyler got notice but he didn't say anything. Caroline was done, she left to the bar and got a morning margarita. Tyler joined her.

-"Why does he keep staring at you, did something happen between you to that I should know about? He asked Caroline with a hint of jealously in his voice.  
-"No of course not, I punched him in the face remember, he probably has a teenager crush on me but I don't like him a bit, you don't need to be jealous." Caroline responded.  
-"Jealous? Excuse me, you really think that low of me?" Tyler hissed  
-"Ty, that's not what I meant"  
-"Of course not" Tyler left her standing at the bar and he went to back to her house by foot.

Caroline immediatly went to the bathroom, she was freaking out, "Why did Kol have to be some obsessive?" Just that moment someone walked into the bathroom, and it wasn't a female. She got a closer look at his face, it was Kol.

He walked up to her and hugged her, Caroline tried to release herself from his grip from her but he wouldn't budge.

-I just witnessed your break-up with your precious boyfriend, darling we can finally be together" he whispered into her ear.  
Kol started kissing Caroline on the neck then her neck, his hands were gripped tightly on Caroline's thighs. This was so wrong Caroline thought, she tried fighting and managed to say "Kol,get off me, we didn't break-up" Kol pretended not to hear her and let his hands travel up her thighs under her shirt. Kol was then thrown back and standing their was Klaus. he saved Caroline, he told her to get out of the bathroom and he would take care of Kol.

Caroline grabbed Enzo and thanked Rebekah for breakfast. She hurried and drove off to tell Enzo what just happened with tears rushing down her face, she felt violated, she could never forgive Kol for doing that. Meanwhile Klaus dragged Kol out into the alleyway and punched in straight in the nose.

-"I think that's been happening way too much this week" Kol laughed  
-"What the bloody Hell is wrong with you, her boyfriend just left and you decide to attack her in the WOMEN'S washroom? Klaus barked at Kol.  
-"What can I say brother? I'm a hopeless romantic, now if you don't mind" Kol said signaling that he wanted to end and leave this conversation.  
Annoyed, Klaus punched Kol in the gut and left, he left money for Rebekah and raced out to his car. He was going to check on Caroline.


	5. The Apology

**Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I was camping, so some of you are talking the about the misinterpretation of Kol's character, I'm sorry. I'm trying to go somewhere with this but thank you all so much for informing me. It's really awesome getting reviews from everyone. I honestly didn't think I was going to get any but here we are, Happy Readings ;)**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Caroline heard a knock at her door, she ran up to it, thinking it was Tyler or Rebekah, when she opened it she almost screamed, it was Kol. Caroline slammed the door and Kol stopped her. He barged in and told Caroline to wait. Caroline turned around, looking at him impatiently.

-"Caroline let me say something please? If after you never want to talk to me again that's fine but I need to say this and I want to say this" Kol asked  
-"Fine" Caroline huffed.  
-"Here it goes, Caroline you're beautiful, you're amazing and one of the most vibrant women I've ever met. I can't forgive myself for what I did, impulse took over me and I was a bit drunk but that's no excuse for what I did to you. Caroline, you challenge me to be a better and nicer person, at times I'm annoyed with you but it's what keeps me going. I promise that I will never do that again. I should've controlled my actions. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry Caroline, I'm so so very sorry, you don't deserve me or this. Is there any way we can restart?" Kol said.

Caroline didn't say anything, Kol took it as a sign that he should leave, he had just reached her door and Caroline shouted out "Kol,wait! We can start again, but if you ever try something like that again I will never ever talk to you" Caroline warned

Kol smirked and walked straight out the front door and never looked back. Caroline was surprised. Had Kol Mikaelson actually apologized? Ever since the first day Caroline had met Kol he had never heard him apologize to anyone. Caroline questioned his apology, was Kol actually capable of human interaction and sympathy. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

As Kol was walking down Caroline's steps he half expected to see a black car pull up, he knew that car anywhere it was Niklaus'. Klaus was also surprised to see him there, had he gone and attacked her again? Klaus sped up his walking not making any contact with Kol. He was eventually running up to Caroline's front porch. He banged on her door. An annoyed Caroline opened her door and shouted "What do you want? Klaus looked at her startled, she was fine.

-"Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you waiting for something" Caroline pressed  
-"Umm" Klaus was lost for words, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright"  
-"I'm fine, Kol came over and we sorted it all out, thank you for saving me but that's all"  
-"Okay then, I'm going to head out and yeah bye" Klaus said and left her porch.

Caroline watched from her door as Klaus got into his car, when his car moved, Caroline saw Tyler. He had seen both Kol and Klaus come to her house. Tyler just shook his head and walked away. "What was she doing?" Caroline thought to herself. Just as Caroline was going to sit down on her couch and binge watch "Pretty Little Liars" she got a text from Rebekah.

" _CAROLINE!, get some clothes on and meet me on your porch in ten minutes and bring some clothes for tomorrow"_ With that vaguely mysterious message Caroline raced upstairs and packed some simple clothing and left a message for her mom. Rebekah picked her up in her car and Rebekah drove them to the grill for lunch. Caroline asked where they were going, Rebekah finally spilled the beans.

-"So every 100 years, a comet passes over Mystic Falls and luckily that 100 years is tonight. So you,Bonnie, Elena and I are going to have a girls night out and then you guys are gonna party back at my place" Rebekah squealed.  
"OMG, Rebekah this is gonna be so much fun" Caroline raised her glass and burst out laughing.

The two of them went back to Rebekah's and dropped Caroline's stuff off and were about to leave for the comet when they were met by Kol.

-"Where are you giggly girls off to? Kol asked  
-"Why to the comet of course" shouted Rebekah  
-"Mind if we tag along?" Klaus asked as he joined Kol  
-"We were gonna have a girls night out but I guess you guys can come" Rebekah said

The four of them went to the comet, they met Bonnie and Elena there, then Kol was greeted by two of his buddies, Malakai and Stefan. Neither of them had met Caroline so Kol introduced them to her.

"Hello, My name's Malakai but you can call me Kai" he said  
When he introduced himself, Caroline saw Bonnie blush, she obviously like him.  
"Hi, my name's Stefan, my brother Damon should be joining us soon"  
"Well,so much for girls night out" Rebekah huffed.  
"The more the merrier"spurred Klaus

They all sat down on a blanket and waited for the comet, a shadowed figure approached them, it was Stefan's brother, Damon. He said hey to all of them, gave Rebekah a hug and slapped Stefan's back. Kol introduced Damon to Caroline.

"Hello Caroline" Damon said, putting out his hand  
"Hi, Damon" Caroline shook his hand.

Damon sat between Caroline and Stefan, offering both of them a Twizzlers, they both accepted. Just as Caroline finished her candy, the comet came over Mystic Falls creating an almost a ray of moonlight over everyone. Caroline looked up in aw. She was so amazed by it. Klaus was amazed by Caroline, he watched her watching the comet. Rebekah noticed Klaus watching Caroline and pulled him over to the side.

"Klaus you have to stop this, she's still with Tyler, you can't take that away from her" Rebekah warned  
"I know but she's just so mesmerizing" Klaus said softly

Both of them returned to the rest of the group, by then the comet had passed and fireworks were being shot up into the air. Elena, Damon, Stefan,Bonnie,Kai,Caroline,Rebekah,Kol and Klaus headed back to the Mikaelson mansion to party. They barged into the door, Caroline always wondered where their parents were but then again she didn't really care. Rebekah blasted music and they all started dancing. Klaus didn't feel like dancing so he went to bed. Henrik and April returned from the Comet a little bit after the group did and joined them.

Caroline needed to take a breather from all that dancing, she tried looking for the bathroom and ended up in an art room. The paintings were amazing, just then she heard the backdoor creak and out came Klaus, he was covered in paint. "Caroline!" Klaus said surprised. Caroline didn't expect him to be here, "Umm, Klaus, I'm really sorry I was looking for the bathroom and then I stumbled into this room and then was just looking at the paintings, they're really good. Did you draw them? Caroline asked nervously.

"Yes I did love, the bathroom's the next door over" Klaus said  
"Thanks very much" Caroline responded

Klaus tried so hard not to tell her how he felt, she was so beautiful and she loved his art. It was destiny. Caroline was really embarrassed, and decided to just return to the dancing.

"Blondie's back" Damon shouted

Caroline laughed at the nickname, after an hour or so she had just forgotten about her awkward encounter and was having the time of her life. 


	6. The Invitation

**Hey Sweethearts, time to start updating again :), so basically I'm going to be doing the Mystic Ball, yeah all out, gowns and gloves. Get your champagne bottles out. So yeah instead of the reuniting of Klaus' siblings it will be about the return of his parents soo read to to find out what happens. Happy Readings ;)**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Caroline woke up, she was lying in her own bed. She was really confused because she was supposed to stay over at Rebekah's the whole night, but then again Caroline had drunken too much to remember the night. She remembered walking in Klaus's art room and Damon giving her a nickname. She had a blurry vision of Kol shouting "I'm an ostrich, don't take my eggs".

Caroline groaned and shuffled out of bed and dragged her body downstairs. She made a fresh pot of coffee and went to go and get her mail. She walked outside, when she did she saw Klaus about to knock at her door holding an envelope. Klaus examined Caroline's perky pink short shorts and black tank top. He chuckled and said "Quite the attire,love" all Caroline could think of saying was "Well I don't expect the one and only Klaus Mikaelson at my doorstep" she managed a smile. Oh, how Klaus loved her big, bright smile. She shoved past him, still smiling and picked up her mail. Klaus placed his envelope on the top, briefly touching hands, Klaus could feel their connection and he knew Caroline could as well. The amount he wanted to tell her want he desires, but Kol and Tyler were standing in his way. Klaus left after giving Caroline the letter, he could tell she anxious to see what was in this letter.

As soon as Klaus was in his car,Caroline ripped open the letter:

 _Caroline Forbes_  
 _You have been asked to join the Mikaelson Family for a cocktail party in celebrating the return of Esther and Mikael Mikaelson._  
 _The celebration will be held on May 31st at 7:00 pm._  
 _Please dress to the occasion_

Caroline was slightly surprised and excited. She flipped the letter over and saw three different handwriting. One was from Klaus _"Save me a dance_ ", another from Rebekah " _Call me and we can go shopping_ " and the last was from Kol " _Dress to impress dear, dress to impress_ " Caroline chuckled, they fought trying to get a message on her invitation. It was Friday and the party was the next day. She raced up to her closet and couldn't find any clothes to wear, cocktail, it was right up Caroline's alley.

Frustrated Caroline texted Rebekah, " _I have nothing to wear, wanna skip school and go shopping_ ", Rebekah's response was instant _"I thought you never ask, pick you up in ten_ " Caroline slapped on some jeans and grabbed her purse. She hopped into Rebekah's car and to her surprise Kol was sitting in the backseat.

-"Anything to miss school" he smirked

Caroline didn't care that Kol was there, she was going shopping, every thing was fine. They stopped at a couple of boutiques and tiny stores before heading to the mall. They eventually got to the mall, the girls raced into clothing stores while Kol trailed behind them. Caroline and Rebekah tried on a few dresses, Rebekah found a cute black dress, it really complimented her. Caroline had lost all hope until Rebekah handed her a dress and joined Kol, waiting for Caroline to come out. When she came out of the changing room, Kol's jaw dropped and Rebekah squealed, and said "This is going to be the best night ever". Kol and Rebekah dropped Caroline off and went home. Caroline had a good day until she checked her computer screen.

She had gotten an alert from Tyler on her Facebook account, he changed his status from " _in a relationship_ " to " _single_ ". Caroline felt like screaming, crying and killing. He didn't even have the decency to tell her face to face but through Facebook. Caroline was so angry but calmed down after a while because she realized she wasn't tied down and she could have real fun. She texted her group conversation which consisted of Damon,Stefan, Kol, Bonnie,Kai,Elena and Rebekah. Klaus was not included in this group because he wasn't a texted " _Hey guys whose ready to party tomorrow, cause I know this single girl is_ ", she got a whole bunch of messages from the group saying how excited they were and Kol, of course put is number for her. Caroline put his number in her phone just for safe keeping.

Caroline put on her dress, put some bright red lipstick on and some red wedges. She took off the gift from Tyler and slipped on a small black ring, and grabbed her silver clutch. Caroline was picked up by Rebekah and Kol, when they saw her they thought she was more beautiful than in the store. "Well you've done it Caroline, you've dressed to impress,which is very hard to do" Kol mentioned, Caroline blushed. The three of them arrived and entered the party. They were greeted by their friends excluding Klaus. Kai had his hand around Bonnie's waist. He had finally asked her out. "Whoa Blondie what happened you look good" Caroline snarled at Damon and she went to go and get a drink.

That's when Klaus laid eyes on her, beautiful Caroline, wearing a red strapless dress, that fit all of her curves perfectly, her curls bounced up and down at a perfect length. Klaus could hardly contain himself and rushed over to her. "You look stunning, love" Klaus complimented her, "Aww this old thing" joked Caroline. The two of them went to go and get a drink.

 _Ding Ding Ding_

Someone was tapping their glass, everyone gathered in the main foyer to see Esther holding a cup and Mikael standing beside her. "I would like to thank everyone for coming, especially thank you to my children for celebrating our return. Also I would like to give a warm welcome to a new member of my children's circle, Caroline Forbes and she raised her glass to her. Caroline blushed and Klaus whispered something in her ear. Mikael watched Caroline laugh at what Nik had said and Mikael saw how tensed up Kol got when Klaus did so. Esther continued "I would like to commence the evening with a dance, if everyone would grab a partner" Kol raced up to Caroline and took her hand, together they made their way to the dance floor. Caroline told nervously that she didn't really know this dance, and Kol said to follow his lead. Kol was an excellent dancer, he was quick on his feet, he stared at Caroline the whole time, she couldn't stop blushing. "Do I make you nervous?"Kol asked, "Haha, a little bit", the two of them kept dancing then Caroline spun and landed right into Klaus' arms.

-"Hello,Love" he said as he smirked  
-"Klaus"  
-"Why the cold shoulder" He asked  
-"You saw i was dancing with Kol and you swooped in and took me from him"  
-"Swooped that's new" Klaus remarked "And I did happen to ask you to save a dance for me"  
-"Fine just one dance" Caroline sighed

One dance turned into three dances, they didn't notice anyone around them, even when the music stopped they kept staring into each other, un aware that everyone was watching them, Caroline finally noticed and her and Klaus broke apart and Caroline blushed. Klaus excused himself and Caroline went to go and get a drink. When she finally got her cocktail she was joined by Mikael.

-"Hello "  
-" ,Hi. What a pleasure to meet you and please call me Caroline" she said pleasantly  
"I will not address you as such because we are not that close, but I wish you to know that both my sons, Kol and Klaus seen to have affections for you" Mikael said concerned. "Now Niklaus is not capable of love, so please leave him be and while your at it leave Kol and Rebekah alone as well, they don't need new friends"

Caroline couldn't believe Mikael had just told her that "Klaus is not capable of love" What the hell does he think he is? Leave Kol and Rebekah alone, they approached me and I don't have to, Caroline got so steamed up she shouted at Mikael.

"First off,where do you think you get off, saying your son isn't capable of love, he's not a monster you're just gone all the time to see him. I will certainly not be leaving Kol alone because despite what he does he's actually decent which is more than I can say for you, and WHAT THE HELL? You want me to leave one of my best friends alone, I don't think so, the next time you try and talk to me you better have a damn good apology and a damn good reason to talk me " Caroline shouted at a now embarrassed Mikael.

Caroline stormed out of that party you could say she was The Flash, she drove home and got back into her pj's, she didn't need any of this, she turned on Netflix and started to binge watch Gilmore Girls. Caroline always asked why her relationships were as passionate as Jess' and Rory's.

Klaus stood watching his father had the party, Caroline had just yelled at him and then she stormed out. Never in his years as anyone ever stood up to Mikael and succeed, even Kol was surprised. Klaus was impressed with Caroline, he suddenly became inspired by her rare beuaty and talent, he dismissed himself from the party and went to the art room and started sketching Caroline.


	7. Mystic Grill

**Sorry about the really long wait, I kinda didn't know where to go with story but I'm back!**

After binge watching her show Caroline decided she needed a drink so she bolted to the Mystic Grill and demanded Matt for a vodka and to leave the bottle. She was so angry, the nerve of Mikael, insulting Klaus in front of her an din front of everyone. Caroline sipped the drink and cooled down. As Caroline sat she started to think, everyone from school was at that party and just saw her defend Klaus and yell at the host. They were defiantly going to be talking about her. "The new girl embarrassing herself at a party. She hated it here more than ever, yes she had friends and she had Klaus, Klaus was different and incredibly sexy and kind to her. Lost in her train of thought she didn't notice anyone sitting next to her. "Hello Sweetheart"

Klaus didn't want to stay in his house after sketching, he had heard enough of Mikael's yelling, he grabbed his car keys and grabbed Elijah. They both headed down to the Grill to enjoy some well deserved time and drinks. As they walked through the doors he stooped a curly haired blonde sitting on a bar stool. She still had changed out of her dress and was wearing casual clothing, Klaus observed. He walked over and popped right beside but she didn't acknowledged him. He finally spoke up and she stumbled a bit, out of surprise but she was also a little tipsy and Klaus could see that. "What do you want Klaus" He was surprised and content with her bluntness. " Oh nothing,love just seeing how my favorite is doing" he responded sweetly with a hint of sarcasm. Caroline mumbled something that Klaus couldn't quite hear and saw Caroline turn around and walk towards the exit but not before falling down a couple of steps due to her intoxication. Klaus raced down to help her up and carried her outside bridal style. Caroline whispered into his chest that she didn't need his help but didn't make any effort to resist him. "Just rest love I'm taking you home" Klaus deposited Caroline into the passenger side of his car and drove very slowly to Caroline's house.

He rang the doorbell a couple of time but got no reply, he tried to open the door but found it locked so he found Caroline's clutch and took her keys from it. He rested her against the side of her house and unlocked the door, he gently picked her up and got a whiff of her hair, lavender. Klaus didn't know what it was about Caroline, but he always wanted to be around her and want to keep her for himself. He knew it was selfish but then again he didn't really care. He quickly observed her house, it was clean almost too clean. He figured Caroline's room was upstairs and brought her up with him. He eventually found her room and plopped her down on the bed. He took in her room, it was blue with a white bed in the center. She had pictures of her old friends all around her room, on top of the desks and on the mirrors. There were pictures of her with a boy kissing her, he figured it was Tyler. He picked up a frame that was on her desk, it was a picture of Caroline sitting on the beach, flashing one of her big and famous smiles. Klaus was so absorbed by the picture that he forgot about Caroline until she stirred a bit and called out his name.

Klaus told her to go back to sleep, he pulled up a chair near her bedside and watched her fade back into her deep and wasted slumber. Klaus couldn't help but smiling and he quickly ran down to his car and got his sketchbook. He spent about an hour drawing her, she was so beautiful he thought, the way her mouth parts and her eyes move under her closed eyes. Deciding it was time to go home, Klaus ripped out the page from his book and rolled it up leaving it at her night table and walked to her bathroom. He opened the cabinets and got some aspirin and a glass of water for her, knowing she would need it in the morning. He wrote her a little letter and walked out of his house.

As soon as Klaus stepped out of the house he received a phone call from Elijah. _Crap he left him at the Grill._ He answered the phone and told Elijah that he would swing by and pick him up but Elijah insisted that he didn't because he was leaving the Grill with someone else _What a dog"_

Little did Klaus know that Elijah was leaving with one Elena Gilbert


End file.
